Ja Ne
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Riku ponders why Daisuke always leaves saying 'ja ne', and after another meeting with Dark, Risa starts wondering why they both never say goodbye. Oneshot


Well, this random. Just a weird little non-pairing oneshot that popped into my head. Not much to say about it, so enjoy!

A/N: For all of you who might not know, 'ja ne' means 'see ya later' or something to that effect. O.o at least, I hope it does, or this whole thing is even more pointless than it started out.

* * *

"Ja ne!" Daisuke shouted, waving a hand as he headed home. Another day of school had passed fairly uneventful (or as uneventful as the Niwa boy's life could get) and he was now heading home.

"Ja ne.. ja ne..he always says that," Riku muttered.

"What's wrong with saying ja ne?" her twin wondered, linking her arms behind her back as she followed her younger sister toward their home.

"It's always 'later' never 'goodbye'," she explained, peddling along at a pace that Risa could keep up with, "Why do you think that is?"

"Huh? Oh..well..." Risa closed her eyes before smiling and opening them, "I think it's because he never wants to say goodbye to us. You know, goodbyes are hard, right?"

"I guess... it's just weird.. I've never heard him say goodbye.. to _anyone_."

"You're thinking about it too much, it's just how he is, isn't it?"

Riku sighed, "I suppose you're right.." She cast a glance over her shoulder before smiling slightly, _"I hope we never have to say goodbye.. Niwa-kun." _

---

"I'm home!" the redhead announced, bouncing in through the front door.

"You're certainly happy today." Emiko smiled down at her son, "Welcome home."

"Have a good day at school?" Kosuke asked, looking up from his place on the couch.

"Yeah, nothing went wrong and nothing weird happened today," their son explained.

"Well, I've already sent the advanced notice out, so you have to be ready soon," his mother warned, turning back to fixing dinner, "You have to be there at eight."

"Again?" Daisuke sighed. He didn't mind changing into Dark, he was actually quite comfortable with it at this point, but he had wanted just for a day to have everything go completely normal.

"Now, Daisuke, don't complain," his grandfather chided, "It's a great privilege to turn into the phantom thief. You should be honored."

_"Privilege?" _the youngest member of the family thought, sweatdropping, _"To..change into Dark?"_

_"Hey, don't put me down," _the thief replied in his head, _"You _should _be honored to be _my _tamer."_

The redhead sighed again-- Dark was as normal as ever, "Yeah, yeah." He waved the boy off and headed into his room. Just once.. couldn't things be normal?

---

"Ha, as easy a steal as ever," Dark boasted, clutching his prized possession of the night tight and jumping from a high tower, "With!" No sooner had he shouted his familiar's name than a small white, rabbit-looking creature appeared in front of him for a split second before morphing into a set of black wings, attaching himself on Dark's back. The purple-haired boy flew over the quiet city, ignoring the shouts of policeman and fans down below him.

He came to rest a bit away from his own home and leaned against the wall of an alley. _"Dark? What are you doing? Why aren't we going home?" _Daisuke asked in his head.

_"No worries, I just told someone I'd meet them here."_

_"Oh, no.. you didn't..." _To Daisuke's horror, he had.

"Dark-san!" Risa called, waving a hand as she ran up to him. She immediately clamped a hand over her mouth and looked around, _"Quiet, quiet.. I have to be quiet." _She wasn't upset at all about not being able to call out Dark's name; in fact, she was kind of happy about it. It made her feel special that she could call him at all.

"There you are," Dark chuckled, "Risa."

When her name was said, the brunette paused, a small blush covering her cheeks, "Ah, Dark-san.. you came."

He approached her and bent down, placing a kiss on her cheek, "Of course I did." He chuckled as the blush grew, turning her cheeks a deep rose color.

"I...wanted to see you again," she confessed, closing her eyes, "I don't want anything, I just.. wanted to meet you again."

"I told you we wouldn't see each other again for your own good," Dark reminded her, tilting her face up, "You shouldn't try to come to me anymore, you'll get hurt."

"Ah... but, Dark-san!" She didn't care now that others might be listening, as Dark turned his back to her, "Don't...I don't care if I get hurt-"

"You're not the only one," he glanced back over his shoulder, eyes brimming with emotion (was it real? Risa really couldn't tell, but she wanted to believe it was), "that's concerned about you."

"Dark...san..." Risa bit her lip, her eyes nearly filled with tears.

"Ja ne," and before she could call out to him again, he flew off into the night sky.

"Ja...ne...?" she murmured, watching after him, _"Just like Niwa-kun always says..."_

---

The next day at school, Risa marched up to Daisuke. The redhead blinked before smiling to her, "Hey, Harada-san."

"Why do you always say it?" she demanded, memories of the previous night floating through her head.

"Say...what?" Daisuke was confused beyond reason; he hadn't said _anything _to her yet.

"Ja ne!" she exclaimed, drawing a few glances toward their side of the classroom.

"Harada-san, what-" he began, but was cut off.

"You always say it, why?" she demanded again, "Why never goodbye or even just say nothing? You always say ja ne, it's like clockwork..." The attitude she was displaying was far from her own natural one, but she was frustrated and still emotional from her last encounter with Dark.

_"Dark... you're making her really upset," _Daisuke thought, glancing to Risa.

_"It's for her own good, you'll see it, too. She'll only get hurt if she keeps trying to see me and being firm is the only way to assure she'll keep her distance," _his other half responded.

The redhead sighed, "Harada-san...it's just a habit.. okay?"

_"Just a habit?" _she asked in her head, staring at him before looking down, "Hai... you're right, Niwa-kun.. I'm sorry."

Daisuke frowned for a moment (he hated seeing her sad) but then smiled, "It's alright."

Risa made a small noise that could have been an agreement before walking off to talk with her friends. The young boy sighed and nearly jumped a foot when a voice behind him spoke, "A habit, is it?"

"Hiwatari-kun." Red eyes looked up to Satoshi, "Yeah, a habit..."

"I'm sure." He adjusted his glasses and walked past Daisuke's desk, pausing to glance back, "But whose?"

"Wha-..." Before he could ask, Satoshi was out of earshot, _"What does he mean whose?"_

Dark chuckled in his head, _"Sometimes, we're too much alike."_

* * *

x-x, I'd originally planned for this to be kind of a DarkDaisuke fluff thing.. but this came out instead. I guess it's proof that I don't plan anything out, yeah? Oh well, hope you liked it anyway! 


End file.
